


Same as always

by villainpaint



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, this may develop into something, this may not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainpaint/pseuds/villainpaint
Summary: With a power that can move gods, humans, and those in between, he wonders if there’s a god of hunger that he doesn’t know about. All that he knows is the ocean of ignorance in his array of facts, after all.
Kudos: 6





	Same as always

It’s just the way things are. 

Red slips unpleasant between his toes, hair annoyingly matted against his temples. The red sizzles, flutters into nothingness once it touches the ground. Zagreus swallows thick in his throat but he can’t douse despair on his tongue. 

Unsure of what he’s craving he strides past his father’s desk once more, purposely ignoring a warm tilt of a fuzzy head, not even bothering to stop at the dark dew at his left when he slips into his chambers. 

(Yet, his nostrils flare at the scent of flowers that bloom under moonlight, touching onto the comforting memories in the back of his head - it has been unsatisfying as a white lie, lately.) 

He leaves the keys in his pocket untouched. The grip on his weapon a stone, he crosses the final threshold of his home and drops down into blood and darkness again. 

\----

Void consumes him even as he captures the red fruit, digs his fingernails into the peel, and tears its flesh with ravenous teeth. Juice drips down his chin much like the red that seems omnipresent on his skin, and he feels the ache in his muscles subside, the breath under his ribs lighter. 

With a power that can move gods, humans, and those in between, he wonders if there’s a god of hunger that he doesn’t know about. All that he knows is the ocean of ignorance in his array of facts, after all. 

Tilting his head into the empty gaze of the shades’ around him, the void making the world slip under his feet, further, he goes back, he feels. Not one motion on their side, just the looming slant of their silhouette towards the carnage he started and finished. Their silence deems his journey perpetual, and he feels very well alone. 

He’s lost count of how many gates he went past, but he walks through them the same. 

It’s just the way things always were.


End file.
